


Locked Out Of Heaven

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Series: Asagao Drabbles [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mushy, butter..... peanut butter, pretty sure i was half asleep when i wrote this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Based on the prompt: "You taste like heaven."





	

He’d been asleep. You know, as a normal teenage boy would be doing at 3am on a school night when he’d already been tardy 90% of the school year and really needed his soccer scholarship. And then someone was knocking firmly, just loud enough to rouse him but not the entirety of the dorms. And that wasn’t exactly a normal thing.

In a daze of confusion, PBG shot up in his bed, shouted ‘don’t kill me’ in a breathy, panicked voice, and hit his head on Jon’s empty bunk above him. He blinked as he heard a shuffling outside, drinking in his surroundings, massaging his head. Was it Jon at the door? Wait, no, he was out of town for the weekend, so who in the literal hell was busting into his room at this ungodly hour?

Yawning into his sleeve, PBG swung his legs over the bed and padded, bare-foot, to the source of the knocks. “What is it?” he muttered, his brain flickering through several possible scenarios. Horrible tragedy? Dorms burning down? Aliens here to abduct him? All very real possibilities in his still half-asleep mind.

“Knock knock,” came a surprisingly soft voice, and he recognized it as Jared despite the unusual pleading tone. His hand fumbled for the doorknob in the dark, finding purchase and moving back a bit with the opening door. Jared stood, his hand still raised in a fist as if to knock again. He looked really tired physically, but there was an odd spark in his eye. Maybe it was the lighting.

“Jar?” he whispered, fighting back the sleep-deprived urge to say ‘this better be good’, “Is everything alright?”

Jared raised a finger. “First of all, please don’t call me that because even if it’s pronounced differently, it reminds of Jar-Jar Binks and I’m not prepared to face that, not yet, and secondly –” he stepped forward, brushing gently past PBG as he made his way into the room, gesturing wildly with his hands, “I really need to ask you something.” PBG stared at him, a cocktail of dread of the vague implications of doom, confusion at Jared being so uncharacteristically uncomposed, and the dire wish to snooze due to it being gosh diddly darn 3am, brewing in his stomach.

He cleared his throat and sat on his bunk, patting the empty tangle of blankets beside him. He realized, with a touch of rosy pink to his cheeks, that this was the first time since they’d started dating that he and Jared had been completely alone. At night. On a bed. Jared took a seat and shifted to face him, seeming suddenly shaky.

“I love you,” he blurted.

PBG chuckled confusedly, cocking his head. “Okay, first of all, that’s not even remotely a question, and second of all, are you feeling alright Jar…ed?” He motioned to check his boyfriend’s temperature, but Jared was already kissing him. He practically melted. Even in this odd state, Jared was still as smooth as butter… peanut butter… PBG managed to stammer out a faint ‘o-oh, that’s fine too’ into Jared’s shoulder, and silently praised his barely conscious self for not completely screwing the pooch and just bumbling out ‘peanut butter’ like he almost had.

Jared leaned back and searched his boyfriend’s face, before cracking a small smile. “Sorry, I just had to tell you. I feel like I don’t enough, you know? Because you – wow, you -” he stammered, his words hitching as he laughed, combing his fingers through his hair, “you taste like heaven.”

PBG was thankful it was so dark to hide his steadily increasing blush. Jared was thankful his eyes had adjusted, so he could remember his dorky smile in that moment forever.


End file.
